Like A Knife
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: What happens when an accident leaves your life forever changed? Georgie/Johnny.
1. Scars

Authors Note: Just some needed information before you read the first chapter of this story. Johnny and Georgie are best friends. They have been since he came to town.

Dillon and Georgie were married, did split up, and he was a jackass and cheated on her with Lulu.

Johnny was never with Lulu because—well I hate JoLu. So enough said :]

Also, Felicia and Frisco AKA Deadbeat parental unit of the millenium have gone missing. Mac went to find them, he's now missing. So it explains his disappearance.

Also, just a warning if your waiting for some saptastic GQ lovefest? Don't hold your breath. Yes, it's starting out GQ and there probably will be a lot of them talking. But I'm really aiming more towards this being a Johnny/Georgie story.

Yes, the title came from the Secondhand Serenade song. I just heard the song on a playlist of mine and knew it fit perfectly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgie had left a few weeks ago to go to California and find her then-ex, Dillon. She had needed to make things right between them. She had and now she was coming home for a few days to pack her things to permanently move. She hadn't told Johnny that she was moving to California to be with Dillon. She hadn't really known how to. They'd been friends for so long and always lived nearby, now they'd be in different states.

Georgie had decided to take an early flight. It wasn't a bad flight. Once she landed, she picked up her car from the long-term parking lot and started towards Port Charles. She'd hit traffic and a few accidents along the way so she hadn't made it back to Port Charles till the evening.

Georgie was literally three or four blocks from her apartment when she spotted headlights coming down the wrong side of the road--her side of the road. She attempted to maneuver her car out of the way of the madman who was driving down the wrong side of the road, but he was all over the place and nothing she did seemed to make much difference.

The SUV rammed into her Red Volkswagen Beetle and sent it off the road, it flipped once, twice, three times before hitting a telephone pole and coming to a halt. Georgie slowly started to come to--and could smell gasoline. She knew she was hurt. But she had to get out of the car.

She couldn't see--and she figured it had more to do with the fact that it was pitch black dark than anything. She dragged herself out of the driver's side window being that the car was upside down and then away from the car. Far enough away she thought that it'd be okay. She coughed a few times--not realizing it was blood because she wasn't able to see at the moment.

As she was about to attempt to feel around for her phone the fire reached her gas tank and the entire car exploded into a ball of flames sending glass and other debris raining down on her. During the chaos Georgie was knocked unconscious. It was a good five minutes before anyone happened by the scene and dialed 911. The paramedics arrived not long after and took her to the nearest hospital.

The doctors worked on her for hours and she had numerous surgeries to repair internal bleeding. But the internal bleeding was fixable compared to the rest of what was wrong with her. When Georgie came to the doctor explained that glass had gotten into her eyes and it had blinded her. They'd removed the glass, but they weren't sure if the blindness would be temporary or not.

It was going to be a thing of waiting to see. As if that wasn't bad enough her face had been cut by the same glass that had rained down and blinded her--leaving her with a beautiful mess of a face. Soon as the doctor said Plastic Surgery she'd heard enough and ordered him to leave. She was blind and her face was probably hideous. She knew no one knew she had even been in an accident most likely. She had no next of kin listed on her medical charts and her phone had been destroyed in the wreck as she'd found out earlier.

Part of her wanted to call Dillon and tell him to come. Just hop the next plane and come to NY to be with her so that she wouldn't feel so utterly alone and like it was hopeless. Part of her wanted him there to tell her that he loved her and that even if she ended up permanently blind and with a messed up face that he'd still want to be with her--still love her. But a larger part was against calling him, She was blind and useless and probably horrible to look at.

But she had to call someone because when she didn't call Dillon, he'd get antsy and then he'd start poking around. She'd need someone to handle Dillon for her--and anything else. She could only think of one person to call--Johnny. But he had enough of his own problems what with his sister butting into his love life, working for Sonny, and "seeing" Olivia, that he probably didn't need his best friend calling him at the moment. Especially not to ask for a life-altering favor. She pushed those thoughts from her head. She had to call regardless of how terrible she felt about doing it. She reached over with her right hand and grabbed the phone because her left one was broken from the accident, along with her right leg.

She set the phone down on the bed and picked up the receiver off the top and put it to her ear juggling it on her shoulder so she could use her good hand to dial the phone. She dialed the number and waited as it rang. It rang once, twice--and on the third ring she thought she heard someone pick up, well of course someone picked up the phone--it wasn't ringing anymore. She took a breath before saying anything.

"Johnny, It's Georgie..Listen..I.." She trailed off. How the hell was she supposed to explain this one. "I got into an accident and I'm in the hospital. It's pretty bad, I mean I'm not going to die or anything. Although in the state I'm in--I think I'd prefer to be dead. Can you please come here? I know you have a lot going on....but I don't have anyone else to call..well I mean I have Maxie..but she's Maxie and she's completely wrapped up in Spinelli at the moment, and Mac's been missing ever since we got word about my mother and father going missing..and I can't call Dillon" She sighed heavily.

"I actually need you to help me with that..l'll explain more when you get here. Just..keep in mind It's not pretty..or so I hear..considering I'm blind at the moment..I got to go--more tests" She said before hanging up the phone. She knew she sounded like death. She knew she had to look it--She just hoped she wouldn't scare the crap out of her best friend whenever he got there.


	2. Say

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews :]

They really do inspire me to write updates faster.

I just wanted to let you all know that because of the fact that I truly do not see myself writing mushy gush GQ[which let's face it, is all they ever were on the show], that Dillon will not factor into this story as much as I had earlier planned. Just letting you know in case you were reading simply for Dillon's interactions.

Also to address why there was only Georgie's end of the phone call, I did that on purpose. I was really just attempting to set up Georgie's mind frame in that and how desperate she was when she called.

What was going on—on the other end is going to be revealed in this chapter. But I didn't mean to make it seem like no one was there, or Casper the friendly ghost had answered the phone XD. My bad. Onward now to Chapter 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was spending time with Olivia. They were talking. Alright, so there wasn't much talking going down. But that was what he liked about Olivia.

She didn't pry him for information, she didn't want him to be anything other than he was, and she had no expectations. It was mattress tag and nothing more. She was nice, but she wasn't _her._

Her being his best friend, Georgie. The same best friend who had taken off weeks ago to go chasing after her ex-husband. A man who cheated on her with ShrewLu Spencer. Johnny didn't understand it. But maybe he didn't have to.

Olivia and Johnny were in the middle of—sex and he was thinking about Georgie?! Now he was sure he was sick in the head. Sex. That was all it was—it wasn't love making, it was sex. The animalistic kind that at first feels amazing.

But then a few times later, you're wishing it was something different..better..more meaningful. You're wishing that it hadn't started out with alcohol and Jakes. Maybe he could blame it on the a-a-a-lcohol.

First time he probably could've, the next ten he couldn't. He was using Olivia. He knew he was. He was using her and sex and her company to fill a void left by his best friend who didn't even think of him in more than a friend capacity.

A little bit later it was done with. He was pulling his pants back on and she was slipping her shirt back on. He tossed his black t-shirt back on. Then he heard **it**. Johnny's cell phone was ringing.

He grabbed his coat off of Olivia's chair and reached into the pocket for the phone. He glanced at the number on the screen. He had no idea who it was. It wasn't a number he had in his pre-sets. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Over the next ten minutes Johnny listened as Georgie talked. When she said she'd been in an accident, he thought his heart had stopped for sure. Accident? That couldn't be good.

Then she'd said it. _Although in the state I'm in--I think I'd prefer to be dead._ Dead, she was so badly hurt that she'd rather be dead? Now he felt sick because if she used that wording, it was extremely bad.

He cut her off when she started to say that he was busy. "I'm never too busy for you" He insisted. She went on to explain that she had no one else to call and Johnny had no idea why she felt the need to explain. They were Johnny and Georgie, if he called her? She showed up without a hesitation and vice versa. They didn't need explanations.

_I actually need you to help me with that..l'll explain more when you get here. Just..keep in mind It's not pretty..or so I hear..considering I'm blind at the moment._

Blind? She was blind. Before he could say anything she hung up. Johnny closed the phone and stood there as if frozen in place. The greatest source of light in Port Charles, was now living in darkness.

Everything she'd said—even if it hadn't been much left him pretty scared which was new because John Zacchara wasn't afraid of anything.

He shouldn't be afraid of anything. He took life or death risk's on a daily basis. He wandered about on ledges of hospitals for the mere thrill it gave him. A phone call should not scare him, but it had.

It's not pretty? He couldn't believe that. No matter what Georgie would always be pretty.

"Everythin' alright?" A voice asked breaking through to Johnny and snapping him out of whatever fog he had been in for the past few minutes.

He turned to face Olivia. "Yeah, Yeah. Everythin' is fine. I forgot I have to work. So, I'll just see you later" He said before leaning down and quickly kissing her goodbye. He tossed his jacket on and made his way out of there and down to his car.

The entire drive to the hospital all Johnny could think was that she had to be okay. She'd get her sight back and whatever else was wrong would be healed. It had to. He finally arrived after what felt like forever. In reality it was probably an hour and thirty minutes tops.

He made his way into the hospital and after a few lies about what his relation to the patient was, he got a room number. He walked down to the room and stood there just looking in. She hadn't been lying when she said it wasn't pretty.

The hospital room was taupe. Apparently that was supposed to be soothing. But according to what Georgie had said in the past? It was just cheaper to buy than other colors. It smelled of hospital and Johnny hated that. That smell that was part sick people, part cleaning product, and part death.

He walked inside and made his way over to the chair and sat down. He looked over and she was bandaged up pretty well on her face. He suspected that was why she'd rather be dead. Georgie had a complex as it already was that she wasn't very pretty and if her face was all hacked up? She was going to have even lower self-esteem.

He momentarily forgot she was blind which meant she wouldn't even know he'd come in. So he decided to speak up and make his presence known. "Gia" he said loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for anyone else to.

It was a nickname—one he'd given her. She'd asked him to give her one—from him. Something other than Georgie because everyone called her that—and Johnny did a lot of the time too in public. It didn't feel right sharing something that was just between them with the rest of the world even if it was just a stupid nickname.

"Johnny" She said. He was there. She couldn't see him, but at least he was there. She wasn't alone anymore.

"That's the name don't wear it out" He said flashing a smile and he realized that she couldn't see him smiling. She couldn't see that just hearing her say his name brought a smile to his face. It was just that easy.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. You came" Georgie said her head turned to the side although why she'd done that she didn't know. She couldn't see anything, no light, shapes—nothing. It was darkness and it was frustrating because Georgie had always been afraid of the dark.

"Of course I came. You asked me to, you really think I'd tell you no? Especially since you're stuck in this joint?" He asked.

"No, I just figured you were busy" She said shrugging her shoulders painfully before continuing. "I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing, I mean I'm sure it was more important than this"

Johnny sat there with a confused look on his face. Did she actually think that meetings with Sonny and sex with Olivia on her sofa were more important things than being there with her? "Nothing is more important than you. You should know that by now. I'd drop anything if you needed me. Isn't that what best friend's are supposed to do?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think you signed up for what I'm going to ask you to do for me, when you took on the position as my best friend" She sighed. "I need you to call Dillon"

At that moment, he was a little thankful that she couldn't see anything because he was making a face at the name Dillon and not a good one. He hated that guy with every fiber in him. Johnny knew he wasn't exactly a prize or anything either, but he hadn't cheated on his wife with his step-sister. Even in Johnny's head that sounded messed up. "Why? I mean..why can't you call him. He's your—whatever"

"He was my boyfriend. I need you to call him because I can't do it, you understand? A dead girl cannot call her boyfriend. You call and you tell him I died in that accident"

Johnny's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?! You want me to call him up and just tell him you're dead? But you aren't. You're right here. Maybe a little beaten up at the moment, but here. Not dead! What do you expect me to say to the guy, Gia? Just dial and wait till he answers and go "Hey, Dillon. I'm calling to tell you that your girlfriend is dead. I'm very sorry for your loss" He said. "When you're right here?"

If her eyes weren't currently messed up, she'd be crying. "I'm blind, Johnny. Blind and I might be stuck this way forever. He deserves better than to be tied down to a girl who's going to need a seeing eye dog just to get to the bathroom" She said. "And besides after tomorrow Georgie Jones will be dead anyway because my face is so mangled, they have to do surgery and the doctor says that by the end of the entire plastic surgery experience I might not even look the same anymore" Georgie sighed heavily.

He listened to her reasoning and in his head it didn't make a hell of a lot of sense. "You're temporarily without your eyesight. It'll come back. I'm sure of it. Aren't you the one who's always trying to shove the "think positive" crap down my throat? Guess it's my time to return the favor. Besides, even if you are blind for good..I don't think Dillon's going to just dump you and leave and if he did?" He paused.

Georgie didn't say anything. She knew he had more to say. So she'd let him.

"Id track him down and break his kneecaps and then his hands, he'd have a hell of a hard time making his little pictures if his knees and hands are busted up" Johnny said being completely serious about the entire thing. "Gia, even if your face is different..you're the same person...don't you think you should at least tell him and let him decide what he wants?" He asked.

She shook her head gently. "No, I don't think I should. I think you should do what I asked you to do for me. If you're my friend at all, you'll do it" She pleaded. "I'm not above begging you" She added. "And leave Dillon's kneecaps and hands alone. If I could glare, I would"

He sighed. He did not want to do this. He didn't even understand it. If she was going to allow Dillon and presumably the rest of the world to think she was dead? Why was he in the lucky club of people who got to know she wasn't dead. "Okay. I'll do it. But only because it's you and because I can't say no to you. I've tried and I've clearly paid for it later. I'll call him later" He promised.

"Thank you.." Georgie trailed off. "Johnny?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"The dark..and now that's the only thing I have" She said her voice cracking.

He reached out and started to rub her right arm in a soothing manner. "That's not true. You have me, Gia. You'll always have me"

It was at that moment that Georgie realized—truly realized that Johnny Zacchara literally would do anything for her. Even sit there and assure her that she wasn't alone in the world.

To the public, Johnny was just another mobsters kid who was going to end up dead before he turned thirty. That was the side they saw of him.

They never saw the side of him that was there with her now, no one ever did—except her. When she thought about that, it made her feel special.

"Promise me something, Johnny?"

"Anythin', name it"

"Promise you won't leave "

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. They'd have to drag me outta here kickin' and screamin'. Then they'd all hear the last name Zacchara and start apologizing" He said.

"No. I don't mean..promise you won't leave the hospital. I mean, promise me you won't leave—me"

He stopped rubbing her arm and instead took her right hand in his. "I'm never leavin' you, ever. I promise. You're stuck with me, Jones"

"Is it really considered stuck, if you want the person around—Zacchara?"

"I don't know. You're the beauty and the brain's of this operation. I'm just the brawn. So, you tell me"

"It's not being stuck, if you want the person with you. I, Yoda..have spoken" She said laughing a little, for the first time in weeks. She hardly laughed with Dillon. He always had to work and while part of her still loved him? Deep down Georgie knew she'd only gotten back together with him because she didn't want to be alone. Regardless, she was still going ahead with the plan because—he did deserve better.

"Yoda? If you're Yoda, what does that make me?" He asked.

"I don't know, you can't be Jar-Jar..that's so Spinelli" She laughed lightly. "Annoying and pointless"

"You know, I don't think you're Yoda. I mean, yeah you're wise and all. But Yoda's pretty friggin scary looking and he sounds like Fozzie bear. Nah, I think you're more Princess Leia. Beautiful—yet you can kick ass if you have to"

"So, if I'm princess Leia in this pointless Star Wars conversation that I randomly started? Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Han Solo—of course and thank god this conversation will never leave this room. I think people would find it a little odd that we're discussin Star Wars especially since I'm this bad boy" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. I don't need to see to know that's what you were doing. But alright you can be Han Solo..but you know he kisses the princess a lot..we're kind of platonic. You think you should've been Luke? I mean you could be my brother" She said trying not to burst out laughing.

Johnny sincerely hoped she was kidding because he had thoughts sometimes that were far from brotherly about his best friend and he didn't want to be thought of as a brother. He didn't want that at all. He wanted her to wise up and notice that he'd been there the entire time that dingbat Dillon had abandoned her and left Port Charles to make it big.

When she didn't hear him say anything she couldn't last anymore and did burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. Why so serious?" She said mimicking the Joker from The Dark Knight.

"You know, I completely blame you for this obsession with movies we have" He said. "It's all you and Chia pet heads fault" He insisted. Sometimes he called Dillon Chia pet head. She hated it, but the guys hair unnaturally stuck up like a freakin' Chia pet.

"It is his fault. He got me hooked and I got you hooked" She yawned.

When she yawned, it caused him to yawn. "See, now you've done it. It's contagious" He shook his head.

"I'm tired all of a sudden" Georgie said. "I'm going to try to sleep..but you mind staying with me?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't mind. Maybe I'll catch some zzzz's myself in this chair" He shrugged.

"Okay..sweet dreams, sleeping beauty" She said yawning again before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams" Johnny said before settling into the uncomfortable hospital chair to sleep.


	3. Confessions

Author's Note: Keep reviewing :D It makes me want to update :] Also, in case anyone thinks Johnny's too nice..this is clearly AU since he wasn't with SkankLu. So I like to think he wouldn't be nearly as messed up because he wasn't with her hehe.

It was now a few days later and aside from taking care of Georgie, Johnny hadn't been up to much. He'd called Dillon and the entire conversation kept playing in his head over and over.

_Johnny had left Georgie's room a few minutes earlier. He was heading out of the hospital to make a call. A call he didn't want to make—even if he despised the little bastard. He made it outside and took out his cell phone dialing the number Georgie had given him weeks ago. She'd claimed he'd need it in case he needed to reach her and she didn't pick up her own phone. As if Johnny would ever call Dillon Quartermaine so he could talk to Georgie. Ha. He put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. Then someone picked up._

"_Hello?" Dillon said answering his phone. He'd been in the shower and had rushed out of said shower when he'd heard the phone ringing. So he was wet, wearing nothing but a towel and currently answering his phone even though he didn't recognize the number._

"_Dillon?" Johnny asked. "What am I sayin', I know it's you. She gave me this number forever ago" He sighed._

_It took a minute for Dillon's small brain to place the voice to a face. "Johnny Zacchara, why are you calling me?" He asked. If a mobster in training was calling—it wasn't good._

"_It's about Georgie" He said. "She was in an accident a few nights back. Someone ran into her car and it flipped a few times. Ended up against a telephone pole—or so the police tell me. I'm not sure I trust them" Johnny said, then took a breath before continuing. "Before you ask if she's alright, she's not. Look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this man..." He trailed off._

_As Dillon listened he could tell this was not something Johnny wanted to be doing. He didn't like the guy, but he was Georgie's best friend for some god awful reason. He sat down slowly on his couch as Johnny trailed off. Dillon didn't even care if his couch was becoming wetter as the seconds dragged on. "She's dead, isn't she?" He asked. He had to keep it together. He couldn't fall apart. At least not on the phone with John Zacchara._

"_Yeah, She's—She's dead" He said his voice full of emotion. He had to lay it on thick or else the jackass wouldn't buy it. Even if Johnny hated Dillon? He felt a tiny bit bad about all this. But only a tiny bit._

"_I—I can't believe this. She was just here a few nights ago" Dillon said in utter disbelief. He couldn't wrap his head around Georgie being dead. It just didn't make sense. But then again neither had half his family dying made sense. "She was going to move out here and move in with me" He sighed. "This is my fault"_

_At the moment Johnny wanted to reply with—Yes, it is your fault idiot. But he wouldn't. That'd blow Georgies little plan out of the water, although to be honest Johnny thought this plan was more Maxie's speed than Georgie's. When Dillon said Georgie had planned on moving out there Johnny couldn't believe it. She hadn't told him that. "No, it's not your fault. It was the drunk who was driving down the wrong side of the road's fault. I'm sure Lucky and the PCPD will make sure the bastard pays for killin' Georgie" He said. "Listen, I'd..love to continue to chat with you but I got to go—my sister is waitin' on me" He lied. If Claudia was waiting on him? She would keep waiting. _

"_Right, yeah your sister" He said. "Thank you..for calling" Dillon added before quickly hanging up._

_Johnny just looked at his phone. Well at least that was out of the way, he could only hope that was the last he'd hear from Chia pet._

He knew why that conversation was playing in his head. It was because of the fact that Dillon said Georgie had planned on moving out there to be with him. It hurt that she hadn't told him herself and that he had to hear it from him of all people. But at least she wouldn't be moving out there with him—ever.

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. It was the nurse who walked in to inform him that the surgery was going well and that it shouldn't be that much longer. "Thanks" He said attempting to show his appreciation for the information. As the nurse left he glanced at his watch. It'd been hours and he hadn't slept since they'd taken her in there. He was living off of coffee, if you could call it that. In Johnny's head it was questionable if it could be called that, looked more like motor oil—and tasted like it too.

In addition to no sleep, all he could now think about after the visit from the nurse was what the end result would be. She'd gone in there for plastic surgery. Plastic surgery, so that she could look better than she did after the accident.

Would she look like Georgie still? or someone different? and if she did look different, Johnny couldn't help but wonder if he'd find the new face as attractive as the old one. Eventually he decided it didn't matter. He loved Georgie, in every way he possibly could love her and it wasn't because of her appearance. It was because of who she was, how she acted, the way she made him feel without really trying.

He fell asleep in the chair in her hospital room awhile later and didn't even wake up when they'd wheeled her back in. Talk about dead to the world. Then again he hadn't slept in forty-eight hours, so it was understandable.

Georgie came to sometime in the middle of the night, she wasn't sure what time it was. It wasn't as if she could just read a clock or anything. She really hoped her eyesight came back sooner rather than later. She knew for certain that Johnny was asleep because she could hear him breathing.

She couldn't see but all her other senses were heightened. She didn't want to wake him because he hadn't exactly been sleeping well or to be honest—at all. But at the same time she didn't want to be awake by herself because it left her alone with her thoughts, which lately wasn't a good thing. "Johnny" She said loud enough to wake him, but not loud enough to alert the entire hospital she was awake.

Johnny woke up and sat up in the chair. "I'm awake, I'm awake" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well now you are cause I woke you up"

"That's what I meant, what's the matter? Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Nope, can't sleep. Entertain me before I start counting invisible sheep" Georgie laughed quietly.

"Invisible sheep. See I never understood that whole thing, how the hell are you supposed to count them if they're invisible?" he asked.

"Only you would ask how you count invisible sheep" She said. "The rest of the world just does it, you question it"

"Yeah, well what can I say..I question things that aren't right in front of me. I'm a simple guy, I like proof of things. I mean with God. I can't see him..so how do I know he's real?"

"I don't know. You know I'm not religious. If you want a Sunday school lesson, maybe you ought to find a priest or a nun—or whatever"

"No, that's alright. You're better company then any of those people. I'm about to ask the question that you claim is stupid to ask an injured person. How are you feeling?"

She sighed at the question. It was a stupid question. She'd just had surgery hours ago. How did he think she felt? "I feel like my face was mangled, and a guy went and cut it up some more" She shrugged.

"Gia, this attitude you have right now sucks. You know that right? What happened to the girl who was always optimistic? The dorky girl who sits around with me watching Star Wars? The same one that debates with me on whether or not Lex Luthor is misunderstood or criminally insane?" he asked. "Don't say she's dead. I know she's not. I saw her the other day, she was here"

"She's lost" Georgie replied.

He sighed heavily. It was frustrating to say the least to see her this way. It wasn't even the bandages and various injuries she had that upset him the most, it was the way she was acting. "Well, guess I'll make it my job to find her cause I happen to like her a lot better than this pity-party version"

"No one said you had to stay" She said icily. "If you don't like how I am, then leave. I don't want to do this alone, but I can if I have to" She insisted. "My entire life has been people abandoning me in one way or another, It'd be nothing new for me"

"I'm not leavin'. I promised you I wouldn't and I'm not one of those people. So don't throw me in the same pile as Maxie, Frisco, Felicia and Chia pet"

"What is it with you and Dillon?" She asked. "Why do you insist on calling him that and why do you always put him down?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why"

"That's not it" Georgie said unable to just let it go. Something was telling her that his problem with Dillon wasn't just Dillon being an idiot.

"Yes, it is" Johnny insisted.

"NO, it's not" She said raising her voice slightly. "So tell me the truth. You're the one who promised a long time ago not to lie to me. You're doing it now, I can just tell. So tell me, what is it?!"

She wasn't going to let it go. Great. Now he'd have to come up with some lame cover story. Then she went and said it. _You're the one who promised a long time ago not to lie to me_. Damn him and his stupid promises. "Fine, you want the real reason why I hate Dillon?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want the real reason"

"I'm.." Johnny trailed off. He hated saying it out loud. "I'm jealous of him, alright? You happy now" He sighed.

"Jealous..why would you be jealous of Dillon?" She asked. It didn't make sense to her. Sure, Johnny liked movies but he didn't want to make them, Johnny's family was as rich as Dillon's so it wasn't money, and he hated Dillon's hair. So that wasn't it.

For a smart girl, Georgie could at times be oblivious. "Why would I be jealous of Dillon? Why wouldn't I?" He questioned. "He had you—correction has even though the world thinks you're dead, you're still pining away for a guy you made me call"

It still didn't compute for a minute and then it dawned on her what he was saying. "Johnny.."

"Don't say anything, please. It's bad enough you got that much out of me, I don't need you to let me down gently and make me feel like an even bigger fool for opening my mouth" He sighed.

"Who said I was going to let you down gently?" She asked. She didn't remember saying that. She wasn't sure what she was going to do really. Johnny, her best friend had just basically admitted to having feelings for her and being jealous of her ex.

"Well? Aren't you? I'm not the C-C-Chia pet" He rolled his eyes.

"What did I say about rolling your eyes" she said. It was as if she just knew what he was going to do before he did it. "I don't know, Johnny. This is kind of out of left field, I didn't know you thought about me like that at all" She sighed. "No, you aren't Dillon. But that's not a bad thing. I happen to like you the way you are, I don't want you to be Dillon. To be completely honest with you, I only got back with Dillon because I didn't want to be alone" She admitted. "It's not like I could have anyone I wanted in Port Charles, I'm just Georgie"

Just Georgie? She was kidding right. If she made a comparison between her and Maxie, he'd lose it. There was no comparison. Maxie was—well she slept with anything that moved. It wasn't the nicest thing, but it was the truth. "You got back together with Chia pet because you didn't want to be alone? Why didn't you get a puppy or something?" He asked. "And you could have any guy in Port Charles if you wanted. I'm sure it goes against what most people say, but guys do like women who are smart..not just ones who are willing to drop their skirts"

"Because, I'm not allowed to have animals in my apartment building" She said. She turned her head so that she was now at least talking in the direction he was in. "Maybe that's just you" Georgie said. "Maybe you only like smart women and I don't get this..I thought you were with..Olivia"

"I was never with Olivia. It was just sex. I told you that" he said. He could've sworn they'd had the Olivia conversation before at least three times. But oh well, fourth time might be the charm. "Besides, Olivia could never be you and that's a problem. I happen to want—you"

"Yeah, you did tell me that. But I didn't actually think you'd be able to do that—just have no strings sex with the woman. I thought you liked her" Georgie sighed. She felt stupid. Really, really stupid at the moment. Here he had been silently pining after her for god knows how long and she thought he was into Olivia Falconeri. "You want me? You can't possibly want me now. When they take off all these bandages, I probably won't look like me anymore. You can't want to be with me even if I look like someone else"

He took her hand in his. "She's nice. I do like her. But she's not you, Gia. She never will be and I could never feel the same way with her, that I do when I'm with you. She'll never know me as well as you do" Johnny pointed out. He sighed at the mention of her face. He didn't care how she looked. Did she honestly think he was that shallow? "I do, I still want you. Even if you look different, I know it's still you. The outside might change, but the inside doesn't" He paused. "And you know what? Even if you were three hundred pounds, I'd still want you. There's nothing you can do or change that's going to make me **not** want you"

She squeezed his hand gently. "I wish you would've told me this before I left for California" She said softly. "I never would've gone if I'd known"

"Yeah, probably should've" He admitted. "But it doesn't really matter. What's done is done. I can't change the past"

"I know that. Neither of us can. I don't know what I'd do without you. I really mean that. I don't and I don't know how you put up with me"

"I don't put up with you. You make it sound like being around you is torture. It's not, I love being with you—even if most of the time we're acting immaturely. Speaking of immature" he said suddenly remembering something. He picked up the bag off the floor and took something out putting it on the bed with her. "Brought your Care Bear"

"You brought my Care Bear?" She asked. She wondered how he'd managed to get that. But she decided she didn't want to know. He was a Zacchara and she figured he knew how to break and enter without being caught. "Thanks..for getting it"

"Welcome.."

"So..I never really gave you a clear answer one way or another. You've been sitting here telling me how much you want me and want to be with me and I've basically said nothing about how I feel. I guess I've gotten good at that, avoiding questions, feelings, things in general" Georgie said letting go of his hand so she could hang onto the bear with her hand. "I want.." She paused taking a breath. Just say it, Georgianna. "I want to be with you too. I just..I don't know how to do that..make this work..because I'm not sure I can ever go back to Port Charles" She sighed. "And that's your home"

He waited somewhat impatiently for her to tell him one way or another. When she said she wanted to be with him too, he was relieved. Johnny-1, Chia Pet-0. "Port Charles isn't my home. Home..is wherever you are. We can go wherever you want. You don't want to go back there, even with your new face that's fine. If you do want to—that's fine too. I honestly..I don't care. I don't care as long as we're together" He shrugged. It was a complicated situation no doubt. But in Johnny's head—it was simple.

"I wish my face was better already..I'm dying for you to kiss me over here" She admitted. They'd both confessed they wanted each other and because she'd had—stupid surgery they couldn't really do much about it. It wasn't as if her lips didn't work, her doctor had just recommended against doing anything so soon after surgery. Stupid face. Stupid surgery.

"Well, don't die on me or anythin'. We've waited this long..I think we can wait a week or two. Besides, I just can't kiss you on the lips at the moment" He said lifting her hand away from the bear and kissing it.

"How is it that you know just how to make me feel better, when I'm depressed about all the things I can't do"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just do. But don't be depressed, things are only going to get better from here"

Georgie believed that for some reason. She just felt it, that things were turning around, and that they'd be okay. "I know. I don't know how. But I know"


	4. Closer

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I think someone kidnapped my writing ability or something. I'm attempting to get everything tied up or started, updated etc.

This chapter…I don't know, I know it was necessary to move the story along and whatnot, but I'm not entirely sure if I love the way it came out. Some of it feels rushed to me, but I'll let you the readers decide (:

Also, you'll see the name Rachel mentioned someplace, she's my madeup Zacchara sibling. You'll probably think she's—psychotic. She kinda is, but when you think of her—think of Alexis Bledel.

As for the new face of Georgie, when I wrote this I was thinking of Kristen Stewart and Bethany Joy Galeotti [even though I have no idea what color eyes they have and Georgie's are still brown lmao] all at once..so use one of those when you're reading this story..doesn't matter which (: whichever floats your boat. I also, am not a doctor and so I just make up how long things take..so a month might seem long, but it's what popped in my head .

Also, this story will continue—but it may take a backseat. I'm not sure, really because I have an idea for a story that I really want to make happen. But, Im working out the storyline in my head and if I do—the other story, it could potentially mean very slow updates on this one..

I'm done babbling like an idiot now (:

____________________________________________

It was now almost a month after Georgie's surgery, and Johnny was somewhat impatient. He wanted to be able to kiss his freaking girlfriend, and he wanted to see her face, Even if it wasn't the one from before. The doctor had kicked him out of her room an hour ago, because he had to remove the bandages off her face and check her eyes.

Apparently, they'd find out today if she would be permanently blind or not. He was hoping they'd take off the bandages and she'd be able to see, but god forbid, if she couldn't? It wouldn't change anything for him. Johnny was pacing back and forth in the hallway, slowly wearing a hole in the floor. The waiting was killing him.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and Johnny felt himself holding his breath. He couldn't let it go until he knew everything was alright. The doctor came over and told Johnny he could go in, that he'd done what he had to. When Johnny asked if she could see or not, he doctor replied with some generic line about not being her spouse or family. As the guy walked away, Johnny headed for the room. "What a dick, not her spouse or family. Like a weddin' ring or shared DNA makes me more worthy" he grumbled, as he opened the door and went inside.

Georgie heard the door open and turned her head, seeing Johnny walk in. It was the first time she'd seen him with her own two eyes since before the accident. "Johnny!" she smiled, brightly.

Johnny stood there, frozen for a moment. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, looking in her general direction. The old face was definitely gone, the only thing that he remembered being the same were her brown eyes.

"Because, I can see you" she told him. "Didn't the doctor tell you?" Georgie asked, wondering why he didn't tell Johnny.

He shook his head. "Nah, gave me some line bout' how we aren't married and I'm not "immediate" family. I gotta say, I think it's a load of crap"

"That's cause it is, you have as much right to know, if not more than my family"

"Yeah? Well tell that to your robot doctor, I swear the guy has exactly one tone" Johnny said, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the hospital bed. He sat down on it, in the empty space she wasn't taking up.

"I noticed that while I was blind, since my hearing was heightened"

Johnny looked at Georgie, taking in her new face. It was different, but he liked it. She had an adorable nose, and her lips looked soft and as if they were begging him to kiss her.

"Do you…hate it?" she asked, nervous as all hell. What if he did? Then she'd really be out of luck.

"No, you're still gorgeous. Even with an entirely different face, nothin' you ever do is gonna make me think you're ugly"

She smiled softly. "Must really love me if you never think I'm unattractive"

"I do love you, Gia. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. But even if I didn't, even if Iwere a stranger passin' you on the street—I'd still think you were beautiful" he told her, being completely honest. He didn't know why she couldn't see how beautiful she was.

Georgie blushed; she didn't know what to say. She just knew she loved him and that she'd been dying to kiss him for over a month. Georgie leaned over and kissed him, roughly. She wanted to be soft and sweet, but she'd been waiting so long that she couldn't control herself.

Johnny didn't hesitate to kiss her back, his arms wrapping around her and his tongue sliding into her mouth. He heard her moan as his tongue did battle with hers. She pulled back first needing to take a breath. She leaned her forehead against his as she took a few breaths. "I love you, Johnny"

"Then marry me" he said, his thoughts somehow finding their way out of his mouth.

"W-what?"

"Marry me, be _my_ Gia for the rest of our lives. I know Dillon hurt you the last time you got married. But you know I'd never do that to you, Gia" he said, as he stared into her brown eyes.

All she heard was "marry me" before she zoned out. She'd been married once already, it'd been a disaster. But that was Dillon and this was Johnny. She knew things would be different. "Yes" she said, softly so only they could hear it.

Upon hearing her yes, he pulled her closer and captured her lips in a slow, yet passionate kiss, Johnny Zacchara was getting married. Claudia and Rachel would have a fit. He pulled back slightly, just enough to look into her eyes.

"What?" Georgie asked.

"My sisters are gonna want to meet you, and that would mean going back to Port Charles"

"So?"

"So, I thought you didn't want to go back?"

She shrugged. "I'm all healed up now, I'm not upset anymore, and I have you" She said, looking at Johnny. "So, if we have to go back to Port Charles? I can do it" She said, reassuring him.

He nodded his head, she was determined it seemed and he knew that meant it was pretty much decided. "Alright, but we gotta figure out what to call you. Can't run around callin ya Georgie Jones"

"True, we could use Gia. But I still need a last name"

"Gia…Gia…hmm" Johnny said, aloud as he thought about it. "You could go with Har, McCarthy, Johnson, McCoy, Cooper, Kennedy, Holden..anything really"

She listened as he named off some random last names and she couldn't pick between two. "I'm stuck between Holden and Hart"

"I think you should go with Hart, and if anyone asks your full name? You could say Gianna"

"I like it Gianna Hart"

"Soon-to-be Gianna Zacchara"

"Gia Zacchara" she corrected. "You ready to go home?"

"I should've asked you that question, but I'm ready as l'll ever be"

"Port Charles, here we come"


End file.
